


Hunger

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used this otp prompt: “you’re a vampire with an aphrodisiac bite and i’m the drunk party-goer you decided to snack on tonight” au” I tweaked this a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm terrible with titles

Rafael Barba was at a bar and he was thirsty. Not for a drink. No. Blood. Secretly, the ADA held on to this secret for a while. A long while. He was turned by a rival lawyer a couple years ago after defeating him in a tough case. “ _The price you pay for success_ ” as some would say. He could feel his fangs grow as his thirst for blood grew more insatiable. He was dying for a drink, but from whom? Certainly not the two drunk bubbly blondes whose very voices would drive him nuts. And not the tough guy playing pool by himself. He was very picky when it came to this.

Compared to other vampires that were out there, he was still considered a “ _baby_ ”. He learned from research that there were over 50 types of vampires alone. The type of vampirism he acquired, the Lesser Upyr, only required him to drink blood every full moon, and he had to within a 48 hour period or else he will age very quickly and die. Not a particular great way to go. Despite the “lesser” in the name and not one of the most respected breeds, he could still go outside, be in the sun, and thankfully still tan. He could eat food. That whole garlic thing was a complete myth as was the “being repelled by religious articles”.  The only exception to this rule are Nosferatus. Hiding his vampirism from friends, family, and work was almost very easy. However, when he reached the height of his hunger, his eye colour turns bright red. Thank whoever for inventing colour contacts. Not to mention, he would appear a little pale. He would give the excuse of allergies or not enough sleep. All of his senses are heightened, especially his hearing and sense of smell. He can literally hear everyone's heartbeat wherever he’s at. The first time this happened, he nearly had a mental breakdown and of course, it happened during a high profile court case which he barely won and only because the defendant went crazy on the stand. Nowadays, he learned how to focus and used it to his advantage in court to know when someone was lying or not. As for speed, he still couldn’t run fast, so he wasn’t going to win any marathons any time soon. His strength was more than double of a normal human, regardless in his heightened state or not.

Back to the bar. Despite how hungry Rafael was nobody here looked appetising. And then he spots him. A loner with messy hair and he smelt good. He was instantly attracted. He walks over, noticing a couple of empty beers on one side and textbooks on the other. Law books? He could use that to his advantage and schmooze another fellow lawyer till he got what he really wanted. The man looks up at him. " _What the - ?_ "

“ _Oh, hey counshellour._ " It was Carisi. Why did it have to be Carisi? And why was he drunk?

“ _Detective_ ,” he forces himself to smile.

" _Are ya heres ta tutoursh me?_ ” His speech was really slurred. How many beers did he have?

“ _Not really_.” He shakes his head.

“ _Oh,_ ” his reply dripped with disappointment as he frowns, sipping another beer. “ _I figured you’d say that. Nobody wants to help me._ ”

It was an odd feeling for a vampire to feel their heart sink in the pit of their stomach like that. Is that why he was drinking and studying and looking dishevelled? Rafael was cursing his vampirism for wanting to drink him and his mind for finding him cute. Actually, he’s had a crush of Carisi for a while now, but he would never admit it publicly. He felt his fangs growing pointier at the sight of the poor guy. He had to control his urges as he rolls his eyes, “ _Fine, I'll help you.”_ He would say anything honestly just so he could fulfil his thirst and move on.

“ _Really? Yoush mean it?_ ” His sad demeanour made a sudden 180.

“ _Yes, but when you're more sober. Let me take you home_ ," Rafael pulls out money for the cost of the beers and tells the bartender to keep the change.

Carisi sloppily shoves his books into a messenger bag and stands up a bit wobbly. Rafael steadies him and drooping Carisi's arm around his shoulders as a crutch. _“Come on_.” Now the plan was to find an alley close to Carisi’s home and drain him there. Rafael had no idea where he lived and Carisi was too much in a stupor to give coherent directions. He pulls out his wallet and thumbs through various cards till he pulls out his licence. Surprisingly, he lived rather close to the bar. _Thank God_. There was one issue: all the available alleyways were well lit or already occupied. Plan B. Drain Carisi in his own home. Wouldn't be the first time Rafael had to do this, he just didn’t prefer it. He soon discovered that Carisi lived near the top of the building and the elevator was under repairs. Dragging a drunk Carisi up 8 flights of stairs, who was now in a fit of giggles, was not going to be fun. At least he had the benefit of being slightly stronger. “ _This better be worth it_ ,” he grumbles as they climb the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Carisi’s apartment was exactly how Rafael pictured it: slightly messy, band posters everywhere, and video game consoles and books all over the place. Rafael places him on the couch.

“ _Thanksh you for caring about me. I didn’t knowsh yoush had a heart_ ,” Carisi pats his chest, smiling in a goofy manner.

Rafael blushes at the gesture, but shakes it off. “ _No, I can’t be crushing on dinner_ ,” he thinks to himself before removing his contacts and looks into Carisi’s eyes.

“ _Counshellour, I knows I’m drunks and all b-but your eyesh,_ ” Carisi stares into his eyes.

“ _Shhhh, detective_ ,” Rafael places his finger on his lips as he kept staring at him.

Carisi starts to yawn, getting very sleepy, “ _Very tired, guesh I study laters…. Night, night._ ” One last yawn and he falls  into a  deep sleep.

This was the other power Rafael gained, a power most vampires, regardless of breed, had - hypnotism. Carisi’s head slumps over, exposing his neck to Rafael. He stares hungrily for a moment at it, listening to the slow rhythm of his heart, which he loved to hear. He leans in, opening his mouth, exposing his fangs, and slowly bites into Carisi’s neck. He feels the flesh pop, a feeling he thoroughly enjoyed with every meal, and fresh blood pour into his mouth.

He couldn’t explain it, but there was something different about his blood. It made him feel warm inside, like how a cup of hot cocoa warms someone on the coldest of winter’s days. He never experienced that before. Normally, the blood he drinks gave him energy, but never this. It was hard to explain. He wanted more, but he had to be careful not to over drain him.  He’s never killed any of his “victims” because there was no need to and because of morality issues. He certainly didn’t want Carisi to be the first. That would make for a great headline: “NYC Detective Killed by Attorney with a Blood Drinking Fetish”. _No thank you_.

He finishes his meal, which included licking the wounds he created. He discovered a while back this helped with the healing process. And because that cursed part of his brain that was crushing on him wanted him to. He normally leaves right after, but he felt bad if he left the detective slumped over the couch as he was. He adjusts his body into a better sleeping position, places a pillow under his head and wraps him in the throw blanket that he found on the top of the couch. After that, he leaves his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Next morning, Carisi walks into the precinct, a little groggy but a lot more alert than he was last night. He rubs the wound on his neck, which looked more like a small hickey than anything else.

Rollins comes up to him, “ _Looks like someone had a fun night_.”  She eyes his neck.

“ _I hope, it felt like it_.” Carisi whispers to her as he readjusts his shirt collar, “ _Got really plastered last night_.”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” she cocks an eyebrow, giving him an impish look and then she laughs, “ _We’ve all been there_.” She winks as she goes on her laptop.

“ _Honestly wish I could remember it_ , “ Carisi shrugs as he goes to his desk to read a few files.

Rafael was already there, discussing some random case with Benson before walking back out in the squad room. He notices Carisi playing with his neck. He couldn’t help but smirk.

Carisi notices him looking,” _Something on my face, Counsellour?_ ”

“ _Oh, no_ ,” Rafael pretended not to notice the mark he gave Carisi. He was rather proud he did that, but he longed to drink his blood again. But how? Rafael heard a rumour among the vampire world that as long as you don’t transform them, you can feed on the same person again and again. Then he remembered how much Carisi needed a tutor for his studies. He was a lawyer obviously, he could help him. Tit for tat, even though for selfish reasons. “ _Detective? A word?_ ”

“ _Yes?_ ” Carisi had that look of “I shouldn’t have made that comment”.

Rafael crosses his arms, “ _I overheard from one of my colleagues at Fordham you needed help with your studies? Is this true?_ ”

Carisi was completely shocked that he wasn't in trouble, “ _Umm…I do_.” He looked embarrassed. “ _Finding a tutor is harder that I thought it wo-_ “

Rafael cuts him off, “ _I can help you_.”

“Are you sure?” Carisi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“ _Yes, very sure. Stop by my office after work and don’t be late_.” Rafael says sternly.

“ _I will Counsellour. Thank you. You have no clue how grateful I am about this_ ,” Carisi spoke in an excited manner.

“ _Good_ , _see you then_ ,” Rafael nods as he heads out. He couldn’t help but smile when he left the precinct. He couldn’t wait to test this theory out.


End file.
